


Друзья не лгут

by maily



Series: Страна разбитых сердец [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Prom, Slice of Life, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: это был выпускной 1989, когда все окончательно развалилось
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Страна разбитых сердец [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738195
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Друзья не лгут

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно третьего сезона;

— Да перестань ты дуться! 

Макс не выдержала и всё высказала Лукасу, который весь вечер натянуто улыбался и видно было, что старался держаться от нее подальше. Конечно, надо было быть мягче и тактичнее, но Макс уже вымоталась — за последние полтора месяца Лукас знатно вытрепал ей нервы.

Да, она обидела его. Да, они некрасиво расстались прямо перед экзаменами. Со скандалом на улице возле магазина пончиков, где сидели на скамейке. Лукас болтал без умолку о юридическом факультете то ли в Небраске, то ли в Огайо, а Макс, не слушая, ковыряла заусенец на большом пальце и думала об Оди.

Все давно шло к расставанию, а поцелуй с Оди... он стал как бы завершающей точкой. Макс была уверена, что Лукас и сам чувствовал, что их паре пришел конец, но убеждал себя до последнего, что это не так.

И все же — Макс извинилась перед ним, попробовала все исправить, чтобы сохранить дружбу. 

— Я не дуюсь, — пробормотал Лукас.

В зале громко играла музыка, выпускники танцевали на площадке в центре, всюду вспышки фотокамер, голоса, смех. Макс саркастично изогнула бровь.

— Серьезно? Поэтому смотришь на меня, как на врага народа! 

Где-то с час назад они всей компанией по очереди отхлебнули из фляжки Лукаса виски, который тот стащил из бара отца, в надежде расслабиться, но теперь от легкости и невесомой эйфории осталась только головная боль. Это бесило и делало Макс еще несдержаннее. 

— А что ты от меня хочешь? 

— Чтобы мы хотя бы выпускной вечер провели хорошо, — сказала Макс, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку стула.

Походу, искренне веселился тут только Дастин — он сделал себе любимую прическу в стиле Стива и отжигал на танцполе. Макс попробовала высмотреть его в толпе и улыбнулась, когда заметила эту знакомую кудрявую макушку где-то в центре.

— Я не могу притворяться, что все хорошо. Извини, конечно, но это сложно, — огрызнулся Лукас и сорвал галстук с рубашки. — Я пойду к Дастину. 

— И не иди за мной, пожалуйста, — попросил он настойчиво, когда Макс дернулась на стуле, чтобы встать.

— Прекрасно! — крикнула она ему вслед. Лукас даже не обернулся, а потом затерялся в толпе. 

Макс от злости ударила ладонью по столу. Дурацкое длинное платье опять зацепилось за ножку стула, и подол натянулся, когда Макс попробовала подняться. И это раздражало.

И еще то, что весь вечер пришлось смотреть на Оди и Майка: те не отлипали друг от друга ни на минуту, пока Хоппер не забрал Оди домой. Личный комендантский час. 

Но все равно шоу было что надо: Майк и Оди. Все медляки, танцы, шутки, перешептывания за столом, даже тарелка с тортом у них была общая. Макс чуть ли не тошнило.

Но скорее не от них, а от себя. Лукас хотя бы был честным — сказал, что не может притворяться, тогда как Макс притворялась просто мастерки.

Соврала, что дело только в них двоих, поэтому им лучше расстаться, а не в том, что она глупо втюрилась в Оди. И что они даже целовались. За лавкой с хот-догами в парке аттракционов два месяца назад.

Макс врала, когда улыбалась Майку и Оди и сладко подначивала их, говоря, что они милая парочка. Макс притворялась, что все в порядке, когда ловила задумчивые грустные взгляды Уилла.

Вот они с ним — два брата по несчастью; правда, как в лучшем ситкоме. Макс зло усмехнулась. Вот же они с Уиллом попали — оба прекрасные актеры, невероятные притворщики. Хотя стоп.

Макс дернула подол, и тюль внизу немного порвался.

— Вот же черт! 

В список притворщиков еще можно вписать Майка — безусловно. Как она могла забыть. Если он, конечно, притворялся. 

Может, это было не совсем честно, что Макс не рассказала Уиллу о своих чувствах к Оди, тогда как сама знала все: что Уилл давно и безнадежно, и безответно — вот это уже не точно — влюблен в Майка. Они с ним целовались в домике в лесу, но сейчас Майк был с Оди, и Макс запуталась, но ни в коем случае не собиралась лезть не в свое дело.

Ей хватало собственных проблем. 

Для начала нужно было выбраться из духоты на воздух, немного остудиться, привести мысли в порядок. Макс поднялась на ноги и пошла к черному выходу, оставляя позади танцы и веселый для всех остальных выпускной. Лично для нее он был хуже некуда.

Или есть куда, подумала Макс, когда приоткрыла тяжелую черную дверь и застыла на пороге перед узким проулком за школой — небольшим коридорчиком между корпусами. Взгляд ее сначала уперся в кирпичную стену впереди, а потом — в два темных силуэта. Макс стояла, широко открытыми глазами смотря на Майка с Уиллом — те бесстыдно обжимались. Майк навалился на Уилла. Фонарь за углом тускло подсвечивал их лица. Макс прищурилась. Сердце забилось как бешеное, к щекам прилила кровь — стало невыносимо жарко. Она отшатнулась, чуть не подвернула ногу, неудачно развернувшись на каблуках, и прижалась спиной к стене за дверью.

До нее доносились — совсем тихие, только если сконцентрироваться и прислушаться — звуки поцелуев и рваные выдохи.

Макс замутило. В голове зазвенело сильнее.

Это пиздец, а не выпускной.

Она закрыла глаза, мысленно повторила себе, что это реально не ее дело, не ее дело, не ее дело и все. Что не нужно лезть к ним, что она не имеет права лезть — это ее не касается.

Оди наверняка все знала, значит, они обо всем договорились, или они все друг другу лгали, а значит, число притворщиков только что увеличилось на один.

Макс, стараясь ступать осторожно и не цокать каблуками по полу, пошла обратно в зал, убеждая себя, что она не будет ничего делать и даже не попробует заговорить с Уиллом. Что самое разумное и правильное, что ей остается — это признаться самой себе, что они все просрали. И уехать из Хокинса. В Калифорнию. К Билли.

Подальше от воспоминаний об Изнанке и тварях, которые могут разорвать человека на куски за секунды.

Подальше от страха, что когда-нибудь врата откроются — хотя Оди говорит, что все кончено, но мало ли.

Подальше от путаницы в чувствах, от разбитого сердца, от всех этих переплетений, от которых голова идет кругом и кажется, будто ты сходишь с ума.

Охренеть как весело. 

Макс устало присела на трибуны в зале, поправила лямки на платье. Их стол по-прежнему пустовал, только на стуле Лукаса теперь вместе одного галстука лежал еще и пиджак. Они с Дастином вошли во вкус и изображали на танцполе роботов.

Макс попробовала улыбнуться, но не смогла. Перед глазами все еще стоял образ Уилла: его запрокинутая голова, блаженное выражение лица, приоткрытый рот и чуть ниже, прямо у его шеи — кудрявый затылок Майка. И руки Майка, обнимающие Уилла под пиджаком костюма.

Макс сглотнула, ощущая чуть горький привкус виски на языке.

Она очень сильно проклинала себя, но все равно сделала это — дернула Уилла за руку, когда тот вошел в зал. Один. Макс поймала его ладонь и потащила за собой в противоположную сторону, буквально силой вытолкнула его в коридор, где почти не было народу: только у туалета в другом конце столпились девчонки. Макс отошла еще дальше, не отпуская Уилла. Тот даже не брыкался, послушно шагал следом. Растрепанный и с мечтательной улыбкой на лице.

Макс толкнула на пробу дверь Радиоклуба, но она оказалась закрытой. Уверенно прошла еще. В ушах стоял шум вечеринки. Макс дернула ручку кабинета математики и не прогадала: дверь послушно раскрылась, и Макс пропустила ничего не понимающего Уилла вперед, а потом вошла следом. Включила лампу на учительском столе, чтобы не было слишком ярко. Уилл нахмурился.

— Макс? Что случилось? — спросил он осторожно. 

— Вы совсем охренели? — она привалилось бедром к столу, с вызовом посмотрев на Уилла.

Он нахмурился еще сильнее, скривил губы, а потом вскинул брови — выглядело так, будто до него дошло, и он все наконец-то понял.

— Что это было с Майком на улице? Какого черта, Уилл? — спросила Макс. — Что все это значит?

— Я... — он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, потрепал себя по волосам, положил ладонь на шею, пригладил воротничок рубашки. 

— Макс, я не знаю, это все сложно. Мы с Майком — это сложно.

— Я знаю, что вы целовались в домике.

— Что? — удивленно выдохнул он. — Но как... 

Давай, Уилл, подумай, как именно Макс могла узнать об этом.

— Вот же черт. Она все знает...

— Поверить не могу, — Макс оттолкнулась от стола и принялась мерить шагами комнату, Уилл же наоборот прижался к одной из парт в первом ряду с совершенно потерянным видом. — Вы вообще подумали об Оди? Зачем вы ее обманываете? 

Уилл молчал. Макс опять засеменила перед ним, нервно сцепляя руки в замок и снова расцепляя их.

— Это разобьет ей сердце. Боже, Уилл, ну какого хрена? Мы же все друзья, мы никогда друг другу раньше не врали, мы... 

И тут до Макс тоже дошло — она остановилась, понимая, что замешана в этом не меньше остальных. 

И что сокрушаться сейчас и причитать — очень лицемерно. Хотя Макс действительно сожалела — что влюбилась в Оди и в какой-то наивный момент даже подумала, что между ними что-то получится. Что знала про чувства Уилла и никак не попробовала его отговорить. Что не пошла и не выбила из Майка все дерьмо за его наглость и эгоизм. Что прятала правду, никому ничего не говорила. Но с другой стороны, что она могла сделать?

Только ускорить процесс. Чтобы все переругались между собой быстрее? Макс фыркнула и горько усмехнулась сама себе. 

Вдруг Уилл жестко произнес:

— Мы были друзьями. 

На его щеках застыл рваный румянец, губы были алыми, видно, что зацелованными, поплывшими и припухшими. 

— Именно были. Дастин последние полгода мыслями уже давно не с нами, а в Юте вместе со Сьюзи. Лукас тебя избегает, потому что вы расстались и даже в одном помещении не можете находиться дольше получаса, — он продолжил говорить. Макс отвернулась. — Все мы уже не дети, нет никаких нас, нет приключений, которые нас объединяли бы. Скоро мы все разъедемся, разойдемся по своим путям кто куда.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Мы не друзья. 

Уилл говорил правду, чего уж. Макс быстро утерла уголок глаза — немного защипало, но никаких слез.

— Макс, нет...

— Подожди, — она перебила его. — Все хорошо. Просто уточни, пожалуйста. Хочешь сказать, твой путь теперь вдруг стал общим с путем Майка? — спросила Макс, сглатывая тяжелый ком в горле.

— Я не знаю, ясно? Я... — Уилл открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, сомкнув губы. Он старался подобрать верные слова, Макс видела, как тяжело ему дается это объяснение. — Я влюблен в него с десяти лет, Макс. 

Уилл поморщился. 

— И я знаю, что Майк уедет вместе с Оди в Питтсбург, — закончил он твердо.

Макс удивилась.

— Тогда зачем ты... Зачем делать себе еще хуже?

— Так мне наоборот лучше, — горько ответил он, смотря себе под ноги. — Как я могу тебе объяснить? — он нервно хохотнул. — Когда ты думаешь, что никогда ничего не получится с человеком, ни при каких обстоятельствах, что ты безответно влюблен, а потом вдруг... — Уилл взмахнул рукой, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Потом вдруг оказывается, что твоя мечта — не такая уж и нереальная, а очень даже реальная, и она сбылась. Знаешь, каково это?

Макс прикрыла глаза, стараясь не думать об Оди и их поцелуе в парке аттракционов — она прекрасно понимала Уилла. Даже более чем. Всей душой. 

— Рядом с ним мне даже не снятся кошмары, я наконец-то нормально сплю.

— О господи, Уилл.

— Дай мне просто насладиться тем, что есть сейчас, — подытожил он, осунувшись — плечи опали, глаза его влажно блестели в темноте.

Они стояли в молчании. Музыка приглушенно лилась из коридора, слышен был хохот и шаги учеников. Макс чувствовала себя такой уставшей — до предела. Хотелось закрыть глаза, посчитать до пяти, открыть — и чтобы все проблемы и ненужные чувства исчезли. Чтобы все стало кристально чистым, понятным, прозрачным.

— Я считаю тебя своей подругой, — сказал Уилл.

Он взял Макс за руку и крепко сжал ее ладонь в своей.

— Прости. Не хотел тебя обидеть.

Макс кивнула. Она хорошо понимала, как Уилл запутался. Он еще подержал ее за руку — тепло, уютно, Макс переплела с ним пальцы. Потом Уилл осторожно и коротко обнял ее и развернулся в сторону двери.

— И еще. Расскажи все Оди, — сказал он, остановившись почти на пороге. — Правда, Макс, я не буду на тебя обижаться, ты сделаешь правильно, если будешь честной. Из нас всех хоть кто-то должен оставаться нормальным.

— Ох, отвали, — огрызнулась Макс. 

— Я тоже считаю тебя своим другом.

Уилл улыбнулся. Еще постоял, смотря куда-то сквозь нее: Макс не могла понять, о чем он думает и что чувствует, глаза будто остекленели, затуманились. Ресницы его подрагивали, Уилл выглядел и потерянным, и безмятежным.

А потом он ушел, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив Макс наедине с выбором, который она не хотела делать. Она села на парту, принялась разглаживать невидимые складки на платье. Захотелось курить, но сумочка осталась в зале, куда Макс пока не собиралась возвращаться. Спрятав лицо в ладони, она вымученно застонала.


End file.
